


“How can I be breaking up? Girls aren’t-”

by eavk



Series: if they finished their goddamn sentence (expanded moments) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “You know, Sykkuno, if girls aren’t interested, I know a couple of guys who would be interested, there’s one in particular in this particular lobby-” the end half of Edison’s sentence was drowned out by Corpse jumping in.“Yeah, I- I- I know a couple.” The smirk was evident in his tone.Sykkuno was shocked at the sudden shift in the conversation. “You what-” He let out a nervous chuckle.“Oh, you do Corpse?” Edison said, amused. “Tell the class, I think we’d all like to hear who you have in mind.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: if they finished their goddamn sentence (expanded moments) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117259
Comments: 9
Kudos: 492





	“How can I be breaking up? Girls aren’t-”

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old drabble i had that i thought i'd post! since i'm a bit busier now i'll probably be just posting drabbles more, but this will be part of a new series of expanded irl moments. 
> 
> (but this is still all fictional, not real. do not take this as speculation, proof, or an analysis of real people.)

They were all waiting for a fill for the lobby after two people had left, and Corpse was having a lot of fun. It had been a while since he got to play with a lot of the people in this group and the dynamic was so different each time. Toast had been bringing different people in to ask them to play when Sykkuno said his infamous line,

“How can I be breaking up? Girls aren’t-”

It was met with opposition from all the guys in the lobby as the girls watched, amused. Corpse had heard the line multiple times before, but since they had the time he made sure to chime in and show Sykkuno how much he did not agree. 

After a few joking threats, Edison’s clear voice came in. “You know, Sykkuno, if _girls_ aren’t interested, I know a couple of _guys_ who would be interested, there’s one in particular in this particular lobby-” the end half of Edison’s sentence was drowned out by Corpse jumping in.

“Yeah, I- I- I know a couple.” The smirk was evident in his tone.

Sykkuno was shocked at the sudden shift in the conversation. “You what-” He let out a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, _you do_ Corpse?” Edison said, amused. “Tell the class, I think we’d all like to hear who _you_ have in mind.”

Surprised at Edison’s shift, Corpse froze. “Oh, um-”

“Guys, uh- this is a little-”

“Shush Sykkuno, let the man speak.” Peter said.

Corpse coughed, “Well, I mean uh, who- who did you have in mind, Edison?”

“I was thinking of _someone_ in particular… but hmm now that I think about it, a friend of mine actually has been talking about how cute Sykkuno is lately.”

“What?!” Sykkuno said in disbelief. The others started cooing and talking excitedly, everyone’s attention going to their conversation.

Leslie cut in, “Oh Edison, maybe you shouldn’t-” 

“Yeah! Leslie, you know him- oh wait, maybe I shouldn’t say his name out of privacy. But Leslie knows who I’m talking about, right?”

“Wait, _actually?!”_ Peter asked.

“Wow, you don’t have to sound so shocked, Peter. Sykkuno’s a prime bachelor! But yes, he’s been gushing about how cute and attractive Sykkuno is non stop. He’s been asking me for his number too, for a while.” 

“What.” 

“He’s a cool guy, was an old coworker so he’s smart, too. So you know Sykkuno, if you ever do want to experiment and swing that way-”

“Sykkuno’s not interested.” Corpse said abruptly.

Everyone went silent. A beat passed.

Edison was the one who spoke up again, _“Oh?_ Why is that?”

Toast cut in, “Yeah, shouldn’t _Sykkuno_ be the one saying if he is or not?”

“Guys- guys, I’m, _I’m straight-”_ Sykkuno’s desperate reminder fell deaf on everyone’s ears.

“Yeah- yeah, I just meant it- I meant it like that,” Corpse mumbled.

“I’m just letting him know he has options, you know? Nothing wrong with that.” Edison persisted.

“Well, who were you thinking of, Corpse?” Peter asked.

Corpse stuttered, “What? Oh, um. I don’t know, I-I was just joking… cause I thought, I thought Edison was.”

“Oh no, this guy is _very_ real and _very_ interested, trust me.”

“Edison! He’ll be embarrassed if he sees this.” Leslie scolded. That just further proved Edison wasn’t bluffing. Oh. 

“That’s… good.” Corpse tried to laugh, “I mean I’m- I’m not surprised. Cause Sykkuno is so- yeah uh, Sykkuno you should hit him up, I-I guess.” His words fell flat.

“Yeah, we can talk about it after the stream, Sykkuno!” Edison said cheerfully, completely opposite of the atmosphere that everyone was slowly becoming aware of.

Corpse didn’t respond and Sykkuno seemed to go quiet in shock and utter confusion. Another wave of silence passed.

Sensing the oddly serious tension creeping up, Rae jumped in, “Well, who _wouldn’t_ be into Sykkuno, right everyone?” The others agreed and started throwing in simp comments, attempting to lighten the mood. “Okay guys, let’s just start the game! Uh, who was in charge of that?”

“We’re waiting on 5up to join, then we’re set.” Toast said.

“Hello? Is my audio okay?”

“5up!” Rae exclaimed, “Perfect timing, yes, okay guys, let’s start!”

The start screen opened up and Sykkuno finally removed the hand that was covering his red face. He rubbed the back of his neck then fixed his hair, nervously. “I have no idea what just happened, chat- um. That was… weird.” He cleared his throat. “Uh- thank you for the gift subs-”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, v short, but as i said in the beginning notes, i will post a few drabbles every now and then of expanded moments so lmk if there's any you'd like to see and maybe i'll write em! they always have such short moments that get cut off abruptly and i'm always like "FINISH THE SENTENCE"
> 
> hint for possibly the next in the series: "i'm in-"


End file.
